Capacitor arrays are used in many integrated circuit applications. Capacitor arrays are typically made up of a number or unit capacitors, which are each designed to have the same capacitance. Because the equality of the unit capacitances is an underlying premise for accurate circuit operation in many applications, it is desirable to improve the matching of these unit capacitors.